This invention relates to sealants for metal or painted surfaces, including the gel coat on fiberglass, to protect the surfaces from corrosion and other damaging environmental effects. The present invention is particularly useful as a paint sealant for automobiles, airplanes or boats.
Unprotected painted surfaces and unpainted metal surfaces are damaged by exposure to the environment by the action of ultra-violet and infra-red rays of the sun, acid rain, salt, insects and other harmful elements. There have been numerous products developed for protecting painted surfaces, such as waxes, activated silicone polyethylene polymers and, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,668, tetrafluoroethylene polymers.
In the process described in the above U.S. patent, a paint sealant composition in the form of a tetrafluoroethylene monomer and an abrasive compound are applied to the painted surface. The surface is then buffed so that the buffing action in conjunction with the abrasive compound produces sufficient heat to polymerize the tetrafluoroethylene monomer, thereby creating a protective layer of polymer over the painted surface.
It has been found in practice that the utilization of the abrasive and buffing action requires substantial skill by the applicator, and that improper application of the composition results in damage to the paint or removal of the paint from the surface. Furthermore, a three-step process is involved, namely cleaning the surface, applying the tetrafluoroethylene monomer, and eventually applying a protective coating.